Sakura
by mayu-kiryuu
Summary: Todo empieza en un día normal de entrenamiento, y a la espera de su equipo, Sakura será secuestrada por Akatsuki junto con todas sus conocidas, sin saber porque. Pareja: Itasaku Sasusaku pero 100% Deisaku
1. El secuestro

Sakura se levanto como cualquier mañana, tenía que estar lista pronto, pues tenía que ir al entrenamiento con sus compañeros Sasuke y Naruto. Rápidamente se cambió y se puso su traje habitual. Después tomo un desayuno ligero el cual consistió en un poco de leche y una tostada.

Gracias mamá, ya me voy!-dijo la pelirosada

Para luego salir por la puerta de la entrada y cerrarla tras ella. Se fue caminando hacia la primera zona de entrenamiento en la que había estado. En el camino se fue tranquila mientras pensaba en como podía lograr que Sasuke se fijará en ella, pues el sólo la veía como su compañera aunque a veces sentía un cariño de su parte, al menos podía pensar que la tomaba como amiga. Luego de unos pocos minutos logró llegar a la zona donde le avisaron que tenía que llegar.

Que extraño... Habré llegado muy temprano? -se preguntaba la pelirosa.

Pero al voltear por sentir una presencia vio a Sasuke, su mirada se ilumino al verlo.

Hola Sasuke -le dijo la pelirosa levemente sonrojada

Hola Sakura- le respondió este sin ningún interés en su rostro y voz.

Ambos se quedaron esperando por un rato a Naruto y a su sensei Kakashi, así pasaron unos quince minutos en los cuales también había un silencio incómodo que Sakura no se atrevía a romper y bueno, Sasuke tampoco tenía intención de romperlo. Ambos miraban el espacio sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando de la nada escuchan un ruido y Sakura cae inconciente en los brazos de una persona muy conocida, Sasuke al instante se da vuelta para enfrentar al atacante

Tu!! -grito para abalanzarse sobre su hermano

Pero este simplemente lo esquiva y en un segundo aparece Deidara al lado del Uchiha menor, le propina un golpe en toda la cara y cae hacia atrás.

Valla, valla hermanito, pensé que darías algo más por está chica, no te importará si nos la llevamos verdad? -le dijo el pelinegro mayor

Sasuke se levanta rápidamente aún con el dolor en su mejilla corre hacia su hermano que tenía a Sakura inconciente pero Deidara que estaba vigilando va y lo golpea lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo a el también inconciente.

Bueno ya vámonos -dijo el rubio

Espera, tenemos que dejar esto primero.. -el pelinegro saca una nota qe deja arriba de su hermanito

Itachi y Deidara se fueron rápidamente de la zona de entrenamiento para dejar ahí al menor de los Uchiha inconciente. Luego de una hora este despierta y ve a su sensei con Naruto los cuales recién habían llegado y leían una nota..

Sasuke, que ocurrió aquí? -pregunto el peligris severamente

Se llevaron a Sakura.. -dice el pelinegro mientras se levanta.- no pude detenerlos -dice con mucha ira.-

Como!? -expreso el rubio dejando de intentar de leer la nota

Esto es muy grave, chicos devuélvanse a sus casas tengo que pedir un grupo de búsqueda para encontrar a Sakura -dijo el peligris muy serio

*****************Mientras tanto en la guarida de Akatsuki********************

Los chicos ya habían llegado y habían amarrado a Sakura a una silla, también amarraron sus manos lo bastantes separadas para que no intentara nada. La pelirosa estaba despertando y cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontró al frente de ella la cara de Deidara.

Ah! -dijo asustada

Tranquila, todavía no te haremos nada -dijo terminando de amarrar los pies de la chica

Sakura observo el lugar donde se encontraba todo estaba poco iluminado, pudo notar que alguien venía hacia ellos, resulto ser el pelinegro que venía con un poco de comida. La cual simplemente era pan y agua.

Toma dásela -le ordeno Itachi a Deidara

Este tomo el pan lo fue haciendo pedacitos y se los extendió a la boca para que ella la abriera y pudiera comer

Vamos, cómelo, no nos sirves de nada muerta -le dice el rubio

Sakura lo observa algo desconfiada y abre un poco la boca pues tenía algo de hambre y así Deidara le dio todo el pan pedazo a pedazo para luego que le diera el agua que le había traído Itachi. Luego de eso se encontró satisfecha a el rubio con delicadeza le limpio la boca y se fue.

"que extraño... me pregunto donde me encontraré exactamente...? que planearan hacer conmigo..." -pensaba la pelirosa muy extrañada.


	2. El Baño

Al día siguiente Sakura se despertó y vio a su al rededor para luego ver que venía Deidara con una bandeja hacia ella. El desayuno de la chica pelirosa consistía en dos tostadas con mantequilla y un poco de té.

Que planean hacer exactamente conmigo -pregunta la chica mirando al rubio

Tenemos muchas cosas.. Para empezar, atraeremos al chico que porta al kyuuby y otros planes mas que no tienes porque saber -dice poniendo una silla para darle su comida.

Que le harán exactamente a Naruto? -pregunta algo preocupada

Eso no te incumbe.. -le da una de las tostadas

La pelirosa comienza a comer las tostadas poco a poco luego le dan su té.

Muy bien, después de un rato te vendré a buscar para llevarte al baño, como Pein llega en la noche tienes que estar presentable para el... -dice llevándose la bandeja

Pre.. presentable?-se pregunto la ojiverde

***********************Mientras tanto en Konoha**********************

Naruto es mi última palabra, no puedes venir -dijo el peligris

Pero Kakashi-sensei!! Tengo que ir, Sakura-chan está en problemas!! -dijo el rubio enojado

Ya deja de comportarte como un niño dobe- le dice el Uchiha menor

Tu cállate teme!! Tu si vas a ir!! -expreso furioso el rubio.- además porque también va a ir el cejotas, Neji y Tenten!? Que injusto!!

Naruto, cierra la boca, por algo tu no vas -dijo el peligris mientras se dirigían a la entrada de Konoha.

Luego de un rato llegan para encontrarse con el equipo de Gai.

Bien ahora si Naruto, devuélvete al interior de la aldea – amenazo el peligris

Noo! yo también voy!! – repitió Naruto

***********Mientras Sakura***************************

Sakura miraba los alrededores para tratar de ver en donde se encontraba o quienes además de Itachi y Deidara se encontraban ahí. Hasta que aparece Deidara con unas toallas.

Bien...- corta las cuerdas que sostenían los pies de la chica y sus brazos. La agarra del cuello

La hace caminar por un pasillo y doblan a la izquierda, Deidara abre la puerta y entran a un gran baño donde hay unas tinas con agua caliente que parecen jacuzzi por el tamaños y unos cuantos lavatorios.

Dúchate ahora -le ordeno el rubio

Que!?-dijo Sakura sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

Mira tienes dos opciones o lo haces por las buenas o yo e itachi que está a fuera por si intentas algo, te quitaremos la ropa para que te bañes -le dijo el rubio muy cerca de su rostro.- Decide rápido porque, verás no nos molestaría para nada la segunda opción

Y-Yo... -dijo la pelirosa muy nerviosa y sonrojada, pero por sobre todo aterrada.

Rápido, vamos, no ves que te doy la opción de elegir antes en vez de que yo e Itachi vayamos directo a la diversión? -dice el rubio sonriendo pervertidamente.

***************Mientras en la entrada de Konoha********************

Muchas gracias Azuma, lamento las molestias -le dijo el peligris

No hay problema.. Bueno, nos vamos- dijo el mencionado que tenía a Naruto amarrado

NOOO QUE INJUSTOO!! -gritaba el chico que era llevado dentro de la aldea de nuevo

Kakashi: bien, ahora que eso está resuelto vamos

Todos comienzan a correr hacia el norte, lugar donde fue visto la última vez un miembro de Akatsuki. Rápidamente se fueron corriendo al lugar en el cual fue visto uno...


	3. Sakura y Deidara

*******************Con Sakura**********************************

La chica le dio la espalda a Deidara y lentamente se fue sacando las prendas, por lo que cada vez se ponía más roja. Deidara no le quitaba la vista. Al terminar Sakura se fue directo a la tina y se sumergió en las aguas mientras Deidara se fue acercando un poco para no perderla de vista. La pelirosada asomo la cabeza de las aguas y vio la cara de Deidara por lo que se iso un poco para atrás. Al ver la cara del chico tan cerca se puso muy nerviosa.

Vamos, no tardes tanto con tu baño -le dijo Deidara divertido por las expresiones de la chica.

Justo en ese momento también entra Itachi el cual se mantiene junto a la puerta y observa al igual que su compañero a la pelirosa. Ella lo ve y se sonroja el doble, si eso es posible... El era igual a Sasuke, sólo que mayor, más alto y con unas ojeras que lo hacían diferente y muy particular. Ella se volvió a sumergir bajo el agua para sacar a esos dos chicos de su vista aunque fuera por un momento. Puede escuchar como la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar al salir de nuevo no vio a nadie dentro del baño lo que la confundió mucho. Así que se levanta y es abrazada por atrás a lo que se asusta y suelta un pequeño gritito.

Aaaaah!!- grita la ojiverde muy asustada

La pelirosa quedo totalmente paralizada. No podía moverse ni un sólo milímetro y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón junto a los de la persona que ahora la estaba abrazando.

**********************Mientras tanto los equipos de Gai y Kakashi******************************

Todos iban corriendo hasta que llegaron a un lugar del bosque en el cual todo estaba oscuro y muy silencioso. Pararon en el lugar comenzaron por observar los al rededores. Hasta que....

HA!! no se iban a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente -dijo el rubio hiperactivo.

Naruto devuélvete -le dijo el peligris

NO.

Pero no entiendo, Gai-sensei porque Naruto no puede venir? -pregunta Lee intrigado

No es obvio? es claro que haría muchas estupideces y cosas sin sentido para rescatar a Sakura y podría causarnos muchas molestias -dijo Neji seriamente

Bueno hay que entenderlo, para el Sakura significa mucho-dice Tenten

Pero no por eso dejaremos que nos ponga en peligro en la misión o arriesgarnos a que haga algo estupido -dice Sasuke

Déjalo Kakashi, sino no se comporta yo mismo lo llevare de vuelta a Konoha -dice Gai con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Ah.. está bien... -dice el peligris resignado.

*********************Mientras tanto Sakura *******************************************

El chico acerca lentamente sus labios al oído de la chica para susurrarle algo, lo que la pone mucho mas roja. Pero la chica sentía algo que pocas veces había sentido con su Sasuke, seguridad. A pesar de todo, a pesar de su situación, no se sentía mal en ese lugar con Deidara e Itachi. Era algo que ella no podía entender. No quería escapar sin embargo tampoco quería que se aprovecharan de ella y en ese momento se puso tan roja como su cara se lo permitía.

Sabes lo bella que te vez así? -le susurro el rubio.- te vez tan inofensiva y linda...

Sakura, al oír las palabras que nunca nadie más que su mejor amigo Naruto le había dicho para animarla, ahora las escuchaba de un chico mayor. Algo que en ese momento sabía que ni Sasuke la pudo hacer sentir como se sentía en ese momento. Lentamente con el valor que acumuló se da vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el rubio que la cuidaba, el cual también se encontraba desnudo. Y contemplo los ojos serenos pero fuertes del chico y una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro. Ella aún abrazado a el, se da vuelta sin separarlo de ella y le corresponde al abrazo cosa que el no se esperaba. El podía sentir sus senos en contra de su pecho y el suave cabello de la chica entre sus manos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente y pudieron notar y entenderse... Deidara pudo fijarse lo que los ojos de la ojiverde le decían:

" No me molesta para nada estar aquí como tu prisionera"

Y ella leyó los sentimientos del chico en sus ojos, estos le decían:

" Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien, creo que este es el comienzo de algo para los dos..."

Deidara sin poder hacer más la suelta toma el mentón de la chica para besarla dulcemente por unos largos minutos, el adentro su lengua en la boca de la chica y ella lo dejo pasar, jugaron mutuamente con sus lenguas y se dejaron llevar por el momento. Luego lentamente se separan para observarse el buen cuerpo de los dos. Y finalmente Deidara sale del agua, se pone una toalla y la mira.

Será mejor que te des prisa con tu baño, sino tendré que encargarme yo mismo. -Deidara le sonrió y luego se cambió para darle algo de privacidad.

Sakura lo observa hasta que se fue y se dejó caer en el agua tibia. Pensando en lo ocurrido, luego soltó una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de una pequeña carcajada y se pregunto: ¿Qué sería más divertido? ¿Bañarme con el o decepcionarlo y dejarlo para la otra?


	4. Nueva huésped, nueva habitación

La chica penso que lo mejor sería dejarlo con las ganas por lo que se puso el shampoo y luego lo enjuago, se aplico el acondicionador y enjuago nuevamente su cabello. Ella luego se jabona y se lo saca con el agua. Luego sale se seca con una de las toallas su cuerpo y se viste. La otra se pone en el cabellomientras se observa en el espejo. Después de secarlo con la toalla, se asoma por afuera de la puerta pero se encontró cara a cara con...

I...Itachi o.o -dijo muy sorprendida la pelirosa.

Se te ofrece algo? -dice notando que aún segía un poco humeda.

N-na-nada -dijo ella ruborizada por estar a tan pocos centimetros de la cara del chico.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la chica no podía reaccionar, y menos ante la vista de el Uchiha mayor clavada en ella. Luego reaccionó cuando escucho unos pasos que venían hacia ellos y se adentro otra vez en el baño, el Uchiha sonrió por la divertida situación y lo que hizó al pelirozada.

En eso llega Deidara con otra chica inconciente que Itachi miro con curiosidad..

Veo que ahora la princesita rosa tendrá compañía -dice el pelinegro mirando a Deidara quién traía a la chica inconciente.

Sí, además ya está lista y equipada la habitación para las dos -corroboro el rubio.

Bien, yo llevare a la princesa de rosa tu llevala a ella-dijo el Uchiha mirando la expresión de su compañero

Hmmm... bien -dice algo inconforme.

Deidara se va con la chica inconsciente a la habitación mientras que Itachi entra en el baño para toparse con la pelirosa otra vez, se fue acercando lentamente y ella se va haciendo un poco para atrás, terminando contra la pared. El chico se le acerca y ella lo mira muy nerviosa, este la agarra y la carga llevandosela entre sus brazos a la habitación donde aguardaban la chica y Deidara, Sakura no se lo esperaba...

"Porque me estará cargando??" -se preguntaba la chica.- " Pero igual, se siente extraño pero comodo"

El chico estaba bien podía sentir la cabellera suave de la chica incluso aún un poco humeda, luego llegan a la habitación el moreno la abre y Deidara ve a su pelirosa con el Uchiha lo que lo pone algo celoso pero trata de disimularlo.

Hasta que llegaron... -dijo el rubio.

Bueno, esta será tu nueva habitación Sakura -le dice el pelinegro para luego bajarla.- y es compartida

Dejan a Sakura con la chica que se encontraba en una de las camas y los dos chicos se van y cierran la habitación con llave por fuera, ya que no sabían si la otra chica escaparía. Sakura inmediatamente fue a ver quien sería su compañera de habitación y se llevo una gran sorpresa al notar que la chica que se encontraba despertando en la cama era nada mas ni nada menos que....

************** Mientras los equipos de busqueda***********************************

Ellos empezaron a registrar el luegar y para su mala suerte un kunai le llego al brazo a Lee.

Pero que demonios!! -expreso el chico.

Luego todos miran al chico herido y comienzan a salir muchas marionetas y todos empiezan a atacar y a defenderse. Sasuke activa el sharingan al igual que Kakashi y Neji por su parte activa el Byakugan. Tenten comienza con una de sus tecnicas y creo una especia de tormentas de armas las cuales se deshacen de un buen montón de marionetas..

CUIDADO TENTEN!! - Neji se tiro al frente de Tenten para salvarla de un ataque por atrás y una de las marionetas le hizo una gran herida en el pecho.

Naruto peleaba cerca de Sasuke y trabajaban juntos en ocasiones Sasuke logró deshacerse de los que lo atacaban y se fue a ayudar a Naruto que era atacado por la gran mayoría.

Luego de un rato en que todos se defendieron y pelearon las marionetas misteriosamente se retiraron. Todos con grandes heridas ahora estaban jadeando y tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

Un momento.... y.... Tenten? -pregunto Lee

Todos lo miran al instante y empiezan a observar a los alrededores pero nada. Ni rastro de la chica. Todos lastimados comienzan a levantarse del suelo (solo Naruto, Neji y Lee) Neji con su byakugan registra los al rededores y nada, la peli cafe no estaba... Ni siquiera un alma humana estaba cerca de ellos.

Pudiste encontrarla Neji? -pregunto Gai

No.. no hay nadie cerca... ni siquiera una persona.. -dijo el ojiblanco decepcionado.


	5. ¿Por que nos reúnen?

*********************Mientras tanto la pelirosa*******************************

Ella vio a nadie más ni a nada menos que la chica que es y era su mejor amiga..

Ino!? que estás haciendo aquí?? -pregunto la pelirosa muy intrigada.

Sakura.. si tu estás aquí entonces estamos..

Así es.. con los de akatsuki.. -termino la ojiverde.

Rayos!! pero como pudó pasar!! Bien... al menos me doy cuenta de que siges con vida.. -dijo la rubia calmada.

Por que no seguiría copn vida..? -dijo despreocupada la chica confiada

Pues porque estamos hablando de Akatsuki una de las organizaciones más mortales, violentas y temidas, Sakura estás bien? Qué te pasa? Hablas como si en verdad te gustará estar aquí.. -dijo la ojiceleste.

Pues... En verdad... Creo que si me gusta estar aquí... -dijo la pelirosa

Qué rayos te hicieron para que digas eso!? -dijo la rubia de verdad confundida.

Tal vez con el tiempo tu también te acostumbres... -dijo la pelirosa calmada.

Luego la puerta de la habitación se abre y entran Deidara e Itachi cierra con llave por dentro y tambien entra. Amobs traían un par de bandejas con comida, las cuales consistían en un poco de arroz y algo de sushi con un poco de agua. Itachi dejó la bandeja de Ino sobre su cama y abrió la puetra salió de la habitación y la cerró pr fuera. Mientras que Deidara se sentaba junto a la chica pelirosa y le daba la comida. La ojos jade se puso sonrojada e Ino miraba esa escena sin poder creerlo. Se puso a comer sin perder detalle de la curiosa pareja. Luego de que Sakura terminará de comer el arroz y el sushi el rubio le limpia la boca con la servilleta. Ella toma un poco del agua qeu tenía en la bandeja, Ino también había terminado y seguía mirando al par sin perderse ningun detalle. Luego de terminar Deidara le roba un beso a la pelirosa e Ino se fue hacia atrás callendo al suelo por la impresión. Deidara satisfecho toma ambas bandejas toca la puerta como una combinación e Itachi abre lo deja salir y vuelve a cerrar por fuera.

S-Sa-Sakura! -dice levantándose del piso.

Ah? -dice la chica como si no hubiera pasao nada mirando a su amiga.

Desde cuando estas con esas con ese chico!? -dijo la rubia aún sorprendida.

A pues... Que va.. no mucho jejeje.. -dice algo nerviosa.

Pero..!

Luego la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra Itachi con una chica en sus brazos la deposita en otra de las camas (en total 9) y deja ahí a una chica inconciente.

Luego se va dejando cerrado por fuera nueamente. Y ambas chicas corren a la otra cama para ver a una castaña despertando..

Sakura...Ino?? Pero..!? -decá la castaña sin entender nada de nada.

Tenten tranquila -le dijo su amiga ojiverde

Todos está bien.. -le dijo su otra amiga rubia.

No puede ser!! Como rayos llege aquí!? -dijo la chica ojos chocolate para levantarse de la cama y dalre vueltas a la habitación.

TENTEN CALMATE DE UNA VEZ!! -dijo la rubia perdiendo el control y parar sus paseos por toda la habitación.- QUE ES LO QUE PASA CONTIGO!!!

Es que hace un rato me encontraba luchando por mi vida con Neji, Lee, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei,Naruto y Sasuke y al segundo aparesco en este lugar!! -dijo muy exaltada la chica castaña.

Tranquila Tenten ya estás bien -la tranquilizo la pelirosa

Además, los chicos son fuertes, no les pasará nada.. -dijo la rubia

Si, lo se... -la morena toma aire.

Una nota pasa por debajo de la puerta la cual estaba dirigida a Sakura, ella va y la toma la lee y la guarda rápidamente mientras se pone roja como tomate.

Sakura.. que decía la nota? -pregunto intrigada Ino (inner: como todas!! /yo:shh! dejame continuar)

No.. jejeje Nada importante.. Como crees... -decía muy nerviosa con miles de gotitas bajamdo por su cabeza.

Si te creere altiro dejame ver esa nota! -Ino se abalanza a donde Sakura tenía la nota y ella la esquiva tomando la nota.

Si no sice nada importante que importa que la lea!? -dijo la rubia tratando de quitarle la nota.

La chica esquivaba a Ino hasta que Tenten sin previo aviso se la quitó y leyo en voz alta.

"Sakura, debo decirte que ya hablamos con nuestro líder y las cosas se han decidido, por lo que hoy en la noche te vendré a buscar puedes usar unos cuantos trajes que hay en el armario son de Konan pero no importa, ya no los quiere."

Ambas chicas se rieron de la pelirosa, Sakura le arrebato la nota a la castaña e Ino fue directo al armario a lo que se cae al estilo anime y se empieza a reír en el suelo.

Que es lo divertido -pregunta la castaña viendo la ropa del armario por lo que cae y ría igual que la rubia.

Jajajajaja -reñian las dos chicas sin parar.

QUE!? Qué es lo divertido!!?? -dijo roja a más no poder

Ella se acerca al armario y vio los trajes más atrevidos que nunca en su vida había visto.

Oh por Dios .. -dijo la chica muy sorprendida

Las otras dos siguieron riendo en el suelo...

Jajajaja me duele mi estomago -dijo la rubia riendo a más no poder.

Jajaja a mi también -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

No es gracioso!! -dijo la pelirosa

Ambas se paran tratando de contener la risa.

Si, claro que no lo es.. -dijo Tenten

Para nada, olle aquí no dice quien mando la nota..-dijo la rubia..

Y que importa.. -dijo ella aún impresionada por la ropa.

"Seguro que fue Deidara.. " -penso la pelirosa tiernamente.


	6. Sakura esta confundida

Luego la pelirosa cierra el armario, las chicas la quedan mirando.

Bueno, ese trato que tienes con el chico rubio tambien te lo dan el resto de los chicos de aquí? -pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa burlona

que!? .... no.. no es así.. -dijo dandoles la espalda a las dos kuonichis.

Bueno, de que trato hablas? Ponme al tanto -decía la castaña curiosa

No es nada fuera de lo común -dijo la pelirosa.

Sakura entro al baño a arreglarse un poco y luego sale y ve a Hinata quién había sido traída mientras arreglaba su cabello.

Hinata... -dijo la pelirosa sorprendida

Hola Sakura.. -dijo la pelinegra que hace poco tenía conciencia.

Luego Ino entra al baño y nota que no hay ni ducha ni tina.

COMO RAYOS PODRÉ TOMAR UN BAÑO SI NO HAY DONDE!! -dijo la rubia inconforme.

Am... creeme, si sabes lo que quieres tomate un baño si es muy urgente -dijo sonrojada

Yo me baño día por medio y no pienso cambiar eso! -dijo la rubia con una venita visible.

Por que dices eso Sakura? -dice Tenten temiendo la respuesta de su amiga.

Si... es decir.. donde nos bañaremos? -pregunta curiosa la pelinegra.

Pues... etto... em... -decía Sakura quién no se atrevía a contarles

SAKURA DILO DE UNA VEZ!!! -dijo Ino enfadada

Bien! La cosa es que te.. -baja la cabeza y se sonroja mucho.- tendrías.. que.. bañarte con.. la su-supervisión de alguno de ellos...

Todas quedaron en shok al escuchar las palabras de la ojiverde. Es decir, nunca en sus diesisiete años habían mostrado su cuerpo a ningún hombre y ahora tendrían que hacerlo para poder ducharse! Era prácticamente una estupides!

Eh.. etto... -balbuceo la pelirosa

Pero en ese momento abren la puerta.

Sakura -dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella salió inmediatamente y cerraron la puerta nuevamente con llave, al salir pudo ver que era Itachi este la miro a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada, luego el le dice.

Camina, vamos -dice el pelinegro para que la siga.

Ella camina a su lado y lo va mirando de reojo de vezx en cuando hasta que cruza una mirada con el Uchiha mayor y siente algo extraño. Su mirada no era tan fría y distante como la de Sasuke, de hecho en ese momento se veía diferente, podía notar todo lo que el sentía y ella luego cambió la vista. Ambos se detienen en una habitación. Itachi la abre y le hace un movimiento con la mano para que pase. La chica pasa y este cierra la puerta tras el. La chica se asusta un poco y lo mira, este simplemente se quita la capa de akatsuki dejando ver mejor su cuerpo. A lo que la chica se sorprende y admira su cuerpo estructurado. Se veía mejor que Sasuke.. En ese momento sintió algo de atracción hacia el Uchiha pero sólo logro confundirse.

"Pero.. a mi me gusta Deidara... o no?" -pensó la chica ojiverde

En ese momento el pelinegro la abrazo y ella correspondió lentamente.

" Como puede ser?? Qué acaso los dos me gustan? " -penso más que confundida.

Te ves divertida de esa forma -le susurro provocativamente el pelingro.- deja de pensar por un momento...

Sakura abrió muchos los ojos sin poder creer lo que había escuchado de la boca de un Uchiha.

Luego pone los brazos al rededor del cuello del pelinegro y este la agarra mas de la cintura, sin más le da un beso a la chica, un largo y profundo beso en el cual ella se dejo llevar por completo. Ambos tenñian cerrados sus ojos y se sentían de lo más comodos.


	7. Te iras conmigo

Ambos se sentían muy comodos en esa habitación en la que sólo estaban ellos.. Lentamente se separaron sus labios para tomar aire y se miraron ambos directamente a los ojos. El le acarició el cabello mientras la pelirosa apollaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico. La chica volvió a ver hacia los ojos del chico, y este la besa otra vez, pero esta vez era un beso apasionado, lleno de lujuria y deseo. Ambos introducían sus lengas en la boca del otro alternadamente, Sakura comenzó a mover el cabello del chico y este comenzó a delinear la figura de la chica. La chica se dejó caer e Itachi terminó sobre ella. El la miró desde donde estaba y la oji jade se sonrojo un poco, estaba nerviosa. El divertido la miro y se lanza de nuevo a los labios de la comenzarón a besasrse con pasión, y con mucha emoción , era un beso muy apasionado, ambos empezaron a dar vueltas intercambiando el mando. Nuevamente quedó Itachi arriba y vio directamente a los ojos de la pelirosa, en ese momento dió un suspiro, se levanto y le extendió la mano a la chica para que hiciera lo mismo. La chica tomó su mano y se paro con la ayuda que le dió el chico pelinegro. La chica miro a esos ojos, ¿Qué había pasado?¿Acaso no la quería de esa forma? El pelinegro la miro directamente a esos ojos jades que tenía y le respondio a las preguntas que su mente formulo.

Sabes, creo que tu no estás lista para esto, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión -le dijo el pelinegro calmado.

La chica se sonrojó por haber pensado lo que pensaba, pues ella quería a Deidara, ¿no? O ¿Realmente al que quería era a Itachi? Sin duda alguna se sentía muy confundida respecto a sus sentimientos. Itachi mostró una pequeña sonrisa que decía que estaba conforme, la chica se veía muy divertida para el. Itachi abrió la habitación para llevarla a otra, caminaron por el pasillo y llegarona otra puerta, el pelinegro la abrió y vio un cuarto con una cama, un guardarropas y un baño, también había una cómoda con una lamparita.

Te tenemos una habitación especial -le dice el pelinegro indicando que entrara.

La chica sonrió, así dejarían de molestarle las chicas, pero no se quería apartar del todo.

Aquí dormiras tu a partir de mañana -le dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro la chica entró y le echo un vistazo. Esta era muy acogedora. Luego de ver la habitación fue corriendo hacia el pelinegro y lo abrazo, no sabía muy bien el porque lo había hecho pero el chico sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

Bueno espera aquí. -le indico el pelinegro la cama.

La pelirosa obediente se fue y sento en la cama, el pelinegro se fue y poco después sintió como alguien venía. Sus pasos se hacían mas cercanos a cada minuto y luego lo vió acercandose a ella.

Deidara-kun.. -dijo la pelirosa algo sonrojada.

El chico le dedico una sonrisa y se sento junto a ella. La chica la miro sonrojada. Deidara le robó un beso que duro muy poco pero la pelirosa se fue a esos labios y lo beso. Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar sabores, y sentimientos, un beso muy dulce a decir verdad. El chico se puso sobre ella y la chica le tomo rapidamente de la cara atrallendolo hacia ella. Pero en ese momento se escucho un gran estruendo... Se separaron y Deidara se paro de la cama.

Ve con las demás, la puerta solo se abre por fuera. - luego el rubio se fue corriendo hacia donde escucho que se produció el estruendo.

La pelirosa se fue corriendo pero antes de llegar a la habitación alguien la había detenido, alguien tomaba su mano, pero no se atrevía a ver quien era.

*****************Mientras las otras chicas************************************

Que fue eso!? -dijo Tenten

Las chicas se asustaron, cada una estaba sobre sus respectivas camas. Todas se encontraban sobresaltadas.

Tal vez vienen por nosotras!! -dijo Ino saltando de su cama

Las chicas se fueron directamente a la puerta y pusieron los oídos para escuchar mejor. Pero lo unico que podían escuchar era la respiración agitada de su amiga y otra que no lograban identificar aún.

S-Sakura está en pro-problemas... -dijo Hinata preocupada.

Sakura!! Sakura que pasa ahí!! -grito Tenten.

Esperaron unos momentos y nada pero pudieron oir claramente del otro lado de la puerta algo muy claramente que no era una voz femenina.

Tu te irás conmigo...

Ese es... - dijo Ino muy asombrada.


	8. Tres Candidatos, con quién despertara?

Pero al escuchar esa horrible voz de nuevo, Sakura volteo su cabeza viendo ese rostro pálido, los ojos amarillos, la envolvió el pánico. Quedo totalmente paralizada.

SAKURA!! CORRE!! -gritaban las chicas detrás de la puerta al identificar la voz de Orochimaru.

La chica trato de soltar su brazo, pero él la tenía agarrada con mucha fuerza.

SUELTAME!! -gritaba la chica forcejeando mientras era prácticamente arrastrada del brazo por el pasillo.

Deja de quejarte, pues los regalos deben comportarse bien.. -dijo el pálido.

QUE pero de que rayos hablas!?!?! -dijo la chica entrando en desesperación.

Qué no es obio? es claro que no vine hasta aquí por ti, sino que eres lo que se necesita para poder obtener a mi aprendiz.. -dijo el de ojos serpientes.

La chica en eso quedó totalmente paralizada, y empezo a deducirlo todo, Sasuke no se había ido antes con Orochimaru porque tal vez, hubiera pasado al fin que se diera cuenta de que la quería y que alguna vez fua la persona que más lo quería en el mundo sin importar la situación. Y para recuperarla decidió ser el aprendiz de quién trataba de alejarlo. Sin darse cuenta, llego a otro pasillo en el cual, Sasuke e Itachi peleaban a diestra y siniestra, ambos con el sharingan activado, mientras que Deidara peleaba con Kabuto, el rubio estaba a punto de matar al peligris cuando Orochimaru interviene rapidamente y lo salva de la muerte, la chica de ojos jades realmente estaba impactada como para hacer algo. Simplemente sus ojos no dejaban de pasarse una y otra vez cada movimiento de las peleas. Pero después se quedó mirando fijo a Deidara, y cuando estuvieron a punto de matarlo..

ALTO!! -grito la chica desesperada.

Todos se detuvieron de golpe y la observaron de reojo aún con sus posiciones de ofensiva y defensiva.

Yo... me voy con ellos, si no les hacen nada... -dijo dejandose caer de rodillas al contemplar lo poco que falto para que perdiera a Deidara.

Sasuke arrogantemente sonrió mirando alternamdamente de reojo a su hermano y a la chica. En eso, Orochimaru acerca su mano a la mejilla de la chica pero antes de poder tocarla, Deidara le clava una kunai.

No te atrevas a tocarla idiota- le dijo agitado y entre jadeos.

La pelirosa miro a los ojos del chico y se conmovió, el rubio si que era maravilloso, con ese acto se convenció de que lo que tenían era nada más ni nada menos que amor. No lo pudo evitar, se paro rápidamente del suelo y lo abrazon dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima que demostraba su felicidad, Orochimaru los miro perdiendo un poco la paciencia tocandose su mano herida.

No tengo tiempo para estupideces -dice para irse contra el rubio

Pero este se corre con la pelirosa y la suelta para que sigan luchando cada uno con su contrincante, con excepción de Deidara que peleaba con Orochimaru y kabuto a la vez. Sakura volvió a sentir impotencia, por lo que decidió ayudar, acumulo chakra en sus manos y fue a golpear directamente a la cabeza de Kabuto que al recibir el golpe, queda inconciente. De esa manera, la pelea de Deidara se vuelve un poco más justa. Sin embargo, alguien también le dió un golpe en la cabeza, por lo que quedo inconciente...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora! con quien creen que despertará Sakura?

a) Con Sasuke y Orochimaru

b) Con Itachi y Deidara


	9. Veneno, difícil desición

La chica con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver que se encontraba en una habitación muy oscura y que había alguien entre las sombras. Ella se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el chico que no se encontraba muy lejos de ella. Pero antes de poder tocarlo este se da vuelta.

Sakura... -dijo el pelinegro

S-Sa-Sasuke... -dijo ella muy impresionada

El chico la iba a abrazar pero ella escapo de su abrazo corriendo directamente a la puerta, cuando intento abrirla se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Por lo que empezó a desesperar a gritar y veía constantemente para atrás observando como poco a poco se acercaba el menor de los Uchiha a ella.

Aléjate! ALÉJATE DE MI! -dijo la chica cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

********************************************************************************

Sin embargo al abrir los ojos se levanto de golpe y se dio cuenta de que todo fue un sueño. Ella estaba con la respiración agitada y algo mareada.

"¿Fue un sueño? Pero qué alivio..." -pensó la chica de cabellos rosados suspirando.

Luego se dio vuelta a su costado derecho y pudo ver a Deidara que estaba con ella. Y este la abrazo de forma protectora.

Menos mal ya estas mejor -dijo Itachi que se encontraba a su otro lado. La chica lo miro.

Itachi.. -volteo a ver al chico que la abrazaba.- Deidara..

Pero tan pronto miro la cara del rubio noto algunos rasguños por lo que se separo de él y se levanto.

Los curare, de acuerdo? -dijo la chica sonriéndoles.

Así, limpio y cerro las heridas de Deidara que tenía en frente suyo y luego repitió la operación con Itachi, el cual tenía grandes heridas en el pecho, pues cuando estaba peleando contra su hermano, Orochimaru lo ataco por atrás causando esa herida.

Listo -dijo terminada su tarea.

Pero en pocos minutos todo se le dio vueltas y le dolía mucho la cabeza, callo desmayada en los brazos del chico que tenía el Sharingan. Rápidamente este le pone la mano en su frente y nota fiebre por lo que le da vuelta la cabeza, hace sus rosados cabellos para adelante dejando verse una mordida de serpiente, Deidara que había ido cerca de ellos también la mira.

Será mejor llevarla con sus compañeras, tal vez puedan hacer algo.. -dice este seriamente.

Ambos van rápidamente a la habitación de las chicas y al llegar entran y Deidara cierra la puerta cuando entraron las chicas estaban algo asustadas y preocupadas en la cama de Tenten. Itachi deja a la chica oji jade en su cama y va al frente de las chicas al igual como hace su compañero.

Necesitamos que ayuden a Sakura.. -dice el chico

Que le paso a Sakura ? -dijo la rubia con valentía.

Orochimaru la mordió.. -dijo Itachi incorporándose a la conversación

Tenemos pocas opciones; que ustedes la curen, o arriesgarnos a que muera en el trayecto para llevarla con Konan...

O llevarla con Orochimaru, ya que una de sus serpientes la mordió y es posible que sea el único con un antídoto. -finalizo el Uchiha

La ayudaremos -dijo Hinata con valentía, sin vacilar ni tartamudear por primera vez en su vida.

Por lo que pasó al lado de los dos chicos y se puso junto a Sakura para ver qué tipo de veneno tenía, bajo las miradas atónitas de sus dos amigas la que luego se le unieron. Deidara e Itachi estaban a los costados de la inconsciente viendo como operaban las tres chicas... Hasta que..


	10. Sakura¿ Morirá?

Las chicas se repartieron las tareas mecánicamente por lo que Hinata con su byakugan buscaba la extensión del veneno, Ino controlaba la fiebre mientras que Tenten saco unas muestras para saber que era lo necesario para esa situación. Los dos chicos se turnaban viendo como operaban las chicas y la cara de la kuonichi que acababa de curarlos.

La fiebre no baja, solo puedo mantenerla a la temperatura que está -dijo la rubia nerviosa.

Aún si golpeo los puntos para estabilizar su chakra eso no la curaría del todo.. -dijo desactivando su Byakugan

Este veneno.. es diferente de los demás.. es muy extraño ... -dijo la chica de ojos chocolate.

Es suficiente, tendremos que llevarla con Konan.. -dijo Deidara apartando a Ino para tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos.

No.. no tenemos más opción que llevarla con ese idiota de Orochimaru.. -dijo Itachi muy serio.

Si la llevamos con ese imbécil tal vez no la volvamos a ver.. -dijo Deidara mirando desafiante a su amigo.

De todas formas, no tenemos más remedio a menos que quieras ver como su vida se extingue.. -dijo el pelinegro con cara de tristeza y seriedad.

Hinata aprovecho de golpear algunos puntos y aumentar el chakra de la chica, así por lo menos ganarían algo más de tiempo. El rubio miro a su pequeña pelirosa de forma muy tierna. La abrazo mientras todas las miradas caían en él para poder escuchar como la chica dijo unas palabras inconsciente, las cuales solo el pudo escuchar..

De-Deidara-kun... siempre.. estaremos tu y yo... -dijo la chica en un muy pequeño susurro.

Deidara la tomo en sus brazos y se fue de la habitación, Itachi iso lo mismo pero se fue en otra dirección. Las chicas miraron con preocupación la puerta por la que los dos chicos salieron con una de sus mejores amigas, la verdad es que ellas tres se sentían muy mal por no poder haberla ayudado mucho.

****Mientras tanto en la aldea de Konoha****

Bien están todos listos para partir? Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y cuales son sus objetivos, ¿verdad? -dijo la Hokage al gran grupo de ninjas que tenía al frente de ella.

Si! -dijeron todos al unísono.

Ahí estaban, Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Neji, Lee, Gay, Shikamaru, Chouji, Azuma,Gaara, Kankuro y Temari.

Recuerden, deben traerlas con vida o su cuerpo para demostrar lo contrario.. -dijo muy seria. - y si encuentran a Sasuke también...

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron.

****Mientras tanto Deidara y Sakura****

El chico rubio iba corriendo a toda velocidad al único sitio donde alguna vez el experimento algo como eso. Con la chica que amaba en sus manos fue corriendo hasta que diviso unos viejos árboles, se adentro en lo que parecía un viejo bosque donde hacía años que alguien no pasaba por ahí. Luego de un rato llego a un lago, junto a el había una pequeña cabaña abandonada. Habían muchos árboles y plantas, flores por todos lados incluso sobre la pequeña cabaña. El chico se incoo ante el lago. Y luego de ver la cara de la chica la tiro..


	11. La promesa

Luego se paro rápidamente y muy serio llevo a cabo una infinidad de posiciones de manos con un lenguaje que ni el más sabio de la época habría podido descifrar. El lago comenzó a brillar de varios colores hasta que se quedo rosado, el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a flotar y se fue hacia la orilla. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a su queridísimo Deidara mirándola con ternura y extendiéndole una mano para sacarla. Ella la tomo con algo de sonrojo y salió del agua toda empapada.

Que bueno que ya estas mejor.. -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Gracias por salvarme la vida -dijo sonrojada junto a él dándole un pequeño pero dulce beso en la mejilla del chico.

Pero tan pronto como sus labios se despegaron de su mejilla, el chico pegó sus labios a los de ella, jugaron con sus lenguas, Sakura llevo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza del rubio mientras él, con una de sus manos tomaba su cintura y con la otro la agarro del trasero, para terminar profundizando aún más el beso. Se separaron luego de pocos minutos para no morir asfixiados, sin embargo si eligieran morir de alguna forma habría sido esa. El miembro de Akatsuki se quito la capa dejando ver por segunda vez su gran cuerpo y se la puso a su pequeña de cabellos rosados y ojos esmeralda.

No querrás enfermarte, verdad? -le dijo mirándola a los ojos y luego sentándose a la entrada de la cabaña.

Claro, si eres tu quién me cuida.. -dijo burlonamente mientras se sentó a su lado.-por cierto, ¿cómo conociste este lugar?

Esta vieja cabaña, era de mi familia, aquí veníamos a vacacionar y a tomar descansos, ese lago tiene un viejo jutsu especial que sólo se ocupar yo, por ser el único de mi familia que sigue con vida... Y cuando te vi en aquel estado lo recordé eso y este lugar... -dijo mirando al cielo estrellado.

Es grandioso en verdad, con un poco de trabajo sería el lugar perfecto para vivir -dijo mirando los al rededores.

Ella también se dedico a ver el cielo, cosa que había hecho solo un par de veces con su amigo Naruto. Pero ahora estaba con un chico que le correspondía y en verdad quería, sin darse cuenta suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. En seguida volteo para verla y vio lo tierna que se veía con uno de sus brazos, el abrazo a la chica y ambos se dedicaron a ver las estrellas. Pero al hacerlo a Deidara le vinieron algunos recuerdos a su cabeza de los "buenos tiempos" en aquel lugar. Luego suspiro y se paro.

Sabes, lo mejor será volver, sino todos estarán preocupados por ti .. -dijo mirándola de frente.- Causaste un gran alboroto Haruno

Jajaja tienes razón, pero sólo me iré con una condición -dijo ella caprichosa.

Hum… y cuál es esa condición? -dijo siguiendo el juego

Quiero que me vuelvas a traer a este lugar ..-dijo con un puchero.

Solo eso? -dijo levantando una ceja para hacerla enojar

Claro que sí! -dijo algo molesta.

Aquí yo soy quien decide las cosas -dijo el chico de akatsuki  
Pues yo también tomo mis propias desiciones y ahhh!. -dijo ella

Deidara la había tomado de la cintura y ahora la llevaba en su hombro cargándola como si fuera un saco. La chica comenzó a moverse para soltarse, aunque en realidad le gustaba pero su orgullo le impedía quedarse quieta.

Déjame! -dijo ella golpeando el pecho del chico, sin usar demasiada fuerza y controlándose.

Jajaja eso no -dijo el muy divertido con la niña que cargaba en su hombro.

Pero en ese momento Deidara salió volando por una patada que le dio en la cara. Sakura voló momentáneamente por los aires, aunque antes de tocar al piso fue atajada por…


	12. Serás solo mía

Sasuke borro su sonrisa arrogante y la cambio a una expresión seria.

La chica al mirar a su costado para ver el rostro de quién la tenía cautiva, pero al ver la cara del sujeto, lo aparto con su puño y calló al suelo. Le dolió así que se froto la parte dolida para luego mirar con odio al Uchiha menor.

Que rayos haces aquí- dijo ella mirándolo desafiante y parándose

Mientras que Deidara peleaba con Orochimaru el cual estaba mas cansado que la ultima vez, por la cantidad de chakra que uso con el jutsu para salvar la vida de su amada.

Nos vamos -dijo sin más agarrando la muñeca de la chica

Ella se soltó del agarre y miro con preocupación a su rubio. El pelinegro la miro y rápidamente la tomo de la misma forma en que Deidara lo había hecho hace unos momentos.

Bajame! Suletame! -dijo ella roja y con mucha furia, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la espalda.

A pesar de que al chico le dolía, no se comparaba con el deseo de que esa chica que toda la vida le ofreció amor,fuera suya y nada mas que suya.

Deidara al ver tal acto sintió una fuerza que lo impulsaba a matar a cualquiera que se pasará por su camino. De la nada, Itachi aparece y noquea a Orochimaru, este cae al suelo y antes de que se pudiera mover Deidara comienza a golpearlo con toda su furia, dejándolo gravemente herido, sangrando y semi inconsciente. Luego Itachi se percato de que su pequeño hermano había desaparecido y junto a él, la chica pelirosa. Deidara al dejar de golpearlo se dió cuenta y notó lo mismo que su compañero, cuando se dio vuelta nuevamente para matar a Orochimaru, comprobó que este se había esfumado.

Mierda -dijo el rubio ante su suerte.

No pueden estar muy lejos, lo mejor será separarnos. -dijo Itachi con su tono serio mirando las posibles rutas que pudo haber tomado su hermano.

Bien, pero que pasará con las otras chicas? -dijo este recordándolas

Sasori y Kisame, los fui a buscar pues la decisión cualquiera que fuese que tomáramos necesitábamos que alguien se encargara de ellas. -dijo el pelinegro

Bien... -dijo el rubio mirando al norte de su posición.-es por allá... -dijo apuntando al camino

Como puedes saberlo -dijo este con interés

Lo siento.. simplemente lo se, vamos antes de que le haga algo.. -dio este adelantando el paso. -no dejaré que le toque uno solo de sus cabellos... *Solo será mía...* - penso entonces aquel rubio con una mirada de determinación.

*** En tanto Sasuke y Sakura***

Ambos chicos estaban en una obscura cueva, con una fogata encendida, la chica estaba inconsciente, y el chico la bajo para apoyarla a un costado de la pared. La miro con arrogancia y una sonrisa que mostraba que se sentía un triunfador y que estaba complacido. Después de pocos segundos, llega Orochimaru que se encuentra a la entrada de la cueva mirando a su ahora aprendiz.

Bien.. ya tienes a la chica, iré con Kabuto para curarme, mientras tanto disfrutala, mañana comenzamos tu entrenamiento.. -dijo el hombre pálido para después desaparecer en una nube de polvo.

Bien... -dijo mirándola con mucho interés y deseo.

La chica se encontraba totalmente indefensa mientras que el chico de cabellos negros se acerco a ella se agacho para quedar a su altura, y lentamente se acerco a sus labios, cerca, mas cerca y la beso, lo fue profundizando cada vez más y más explorando cada sensación que le brindaba la chica que deseaba ahora inconsciente. Le revolvió los cabellos y le tomo las mejillas.

Ahora serás solo mía... -susurro el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado y en un tono de satisfacción.

Este le fue besando más deseosamente y con lujuria, le fue recorriendo el cuello y luego beso también su brazo y cuando llegó en donde se encontraban sus pechos, le estaba estorbando la polera, sin embargo, no se la quito, paso su mano por debajo de ella, notando también un poco de humedad y luego tocó los pechos de la chica. Lo que provocó un gemido de parte de ella, y causo excitación en Sasuke.

Sasuke luego paso su mano masajeando los senos de la chica y al escuchar un segundo gemido sintió la necesidad de poseerla. Por lo que le arranco la polera a la chica inconsciente y vio su sostén húmedo impidiendo su contacto directo con los pechos. Sin embargo lamió sus pechos aún con esa prenda puesta, escucho un tercer gemido. El chico se encontraba mas excitado que nunca. Pero un golpe que lo arrojo contra la pared hizo terminar esos momentos.

No te perdonare lo que le hiciste -dijo un rubio lleno de rabia tomando a la pelirosa en sus brazos y volviéndole a colocar la capa de akatsuki de su pertenencia.

El pelinegro menor adolorido, se levanto con su poca fuerza pero otro golpe en su estomago lo obligo a volver a su posición en el suelo. Por el impacto escupió un poco de sangre para luego mirar con rabia a su hermano. Con una mano en su estomago, se hace para atrás y lanza una patada al estomago de su hermano, la cual el esquiva con facilidad. Sasuke lo mira y piensa que necesitaría un milagro para salir vivo de esa cueva. Hasta que se escuchan unos pasos acercándose. Deidara e Itachi se miran, hacen varias posiciones y desaparecen junto a su chica. Sasuke se para con dificultad y luego se va con dirección a la salida de la cueva, al llegar a ella, ve a Naruto acompañado de Neji.

Con que aquí estabas Sasuke- dice el rubio hiperactivo.

Que estás haciendo aquí Sasuke?-pregunta Neji con frialdad.

Que están ustedes haciendo aquí? -dijo Sasuke algo arrogante y cerrando un poco sus ojos por los primeros rayos del sol saliendo al amanecer.

Nos hemos separado para encontrarte a ti y a las chicas desaparecidas,como Sakura -dijo el rubio.

Hm... y de verdad creen que lo lograran? -pregunto el pelinegro en retórica.

Pues es lógico que conseguiremos mejores resultados que tu Uchiha, es decir, se nota que te acaban de dar paliza. -dijo el genio Hyuuga conteniendo una risa de superioridad.


	13. Los planes

***Mientras tanto en el cuartel Akatsuki***

Deidara e Itachi aparecieron ahí, justo delante de la puerta que daba a la habitación de todas las chicas. El rubio con su chica en los brazos, la mira con preocupación en sus ojos y la cubre para que no se le vea nada con su capa. Itachi abre la puerta, Deidara pasa y es seguido con la mirada de todas, este la deja en su cama y se va. Sin antes claro de mirarla tiernamente por ultima vez. Todas las chicas se van donde su amiga la cual comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas...

Sakura... pero.. que te hicieron.. -dijo Ino mirando a su amiga preocupadamente a uno de sus costados.

Ella despierta y poco a poco abre sus ojos con temor a encontrarse al pelinegro que se la había raptado. Pero ve a casi todas sus amigas ahí por loque abraza a la más cercana que es Tenten. Ella le da unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando siente que su amiga temblaba.

Que ocurrió Sakura? Por que estás así? -dijo ella preocupada tratando de hacer que se reconforte o desahoge.

Todas empezaron a preocuparse e intercambiaban miradas pero después de unos minutos, por fin Sakura comenzó a musitar algunas palabras.

Él... Él... -dijo ella aún abrazada a la castaña.

Qu- Quién? -dijo Hinata intrigada pero con suma sutileza.

Sas..Sasuke.. él.. él.. - segía la chica.

Sakura no me digas que intento...? -dijo Ino empezando a deducir las cosas al notar que bajo la capa de Akatsuki no estaba su polera.

No.. no lo intento.. Lo.. hizo.. -dijo volviendo a caer en lagrimas.

Tenten y las otras dos chicas comenzaron a consolarla. Definitivamente era algo despreciable lo que le había hecho Sasuke.

Por que será que cuando dejas de querer a alguien este te quiere? -dijo la chica molesta por la ironía que representaba aquel suceso.

Ni idea simplemente los chicos son estupidos... -dijo Ino tratando de sacar el tema.

***Mientras Tanto***

Los cuatro miembros que se encontraban en el cuartel estaban reunidos terminando una discusión.

Entonces ustedes dos irán por la rubia de Suna, no? -dijo Itachi confirmando la información proporcionada por Konan

Sí, pero cuando volvamos, no hay más tiempo queremos comenzar ya con la instalación.. Pein fue muy claro con eso - corto entonces Kisame

Aún no terminamos de determinar que chica les tocará a cada uno. -dijo Deidara.

Pues tendrán que ser rápidos, y no se preocupen Pein no quiere una para el... -dijo Kisame con una sonrisa burlona

Era obio que se quedaría con Konan.. -dijo Zetsu con su característico semblante serio.

En fin solo vallan y mientras más rápido la traigan podremos cumplir el plazo de las dos semanas que quedan para determinar que chica será la esposa de cada uno de los miembros.. -dijo Itachi.

Los otros dos asintieron y se fueron. Deidara miro con algo de precaución a Itachi y preocupación pues el sabía muy bien que Itachi también quería como esposa a Sakura.

Ambos chicos se miraron con una seriedad tremenda. Se sumieron en un silencio. Ambos se sentaron en unos sillones cercanos y se miraron chicos no querían ni pensar en el hecho de que otro miembro de akatsuki que no fuera el se quedaría con su amada pelirosa.

Mientras tanto las chicas ya habían logrado consolar lo suficiente a Sakura y ella se había ido a poner una polera.

Chicas.. me pregunto que querrán hacer con nosotras es decir, ¿para que nos quieren? -se pregunta la rubia a ella y a las demás preocupadas.

Hm... lo estuve pensando pero aún no logro encontrar una explicación razonable... -dijo la castaña meditando la respuesta.

Es mu-muy extraño.. -dijo la chica de cabellos azules.

Sakura salió del baño con una camisa perteneciente antes a Konan, la cual era de akatsuki y muy ajustada. Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella.

Sakura -dijo Ino .-te queda bien esa polera - dijo con una sonrisa.

gracias Ino -dijo la chica mencionada

Em.. Sakura, tu sabes porque nos tienen aquí ? -pregunta Tenten pensativa

La verdad no estoy segura.. no creo conocer esa respuesta, pero , bueno ellos dijeron algo de atrapar a Naruto y que tenían planes con nosotras.. -dijo la pelirosa con un tono melancolico.

Hmmm ... que ra-raro.. -dice Hinata

Planes con nosotras... ? -repitió Ino tratando de imaginar que rayos querían con ellas.

No se me ocurre nada que sea razonable.. -dijo Tenten

A menos que.. -dijo la pelirosa.- *Restablecere mi clan..*

Esas palabras sonaron en la mente de la chica sin embargo escuchar esas palabras que una vez había dicho el ex amor de su vida le dolió. Pues recordó lo que el le había dicho, sin más por creer que esa era la razón prefirio quedarse callada.

Qué? -pregunto Hinata curiosa al igual que las demás

No.. no es nada.. jaja- dijo con una mano atrás y una gotita en su sien, sus amigas sonrieron al ver que ya actuaba con más naturalidad.


	14. ¿Te casa conmigo?

*Mientras tanto*

Naruto junto con Neji se habían llevado a Sasuke con ellos por las buenas, juntos se fueron caminando con él para que les dijera el porqué de su repentina desaparición.

Uchiha, no evadas el tema, sólo dinos porque desapareciste de un día para otro - corto Neji al ver que Naruto le daba muchas vueltas al tema.

Los tres pararon en seco. Ambos compañeros temporales de equipo se quedaron mirando al mencionado.

Pues bien… - comenzó el aludido meditando sus palabras.- simplemente quise probarme a mi mismo, es decir, claramente soy superior a muchos y sencillamente fui tras las chicas. * Mierda, olvide a Orochimaru*

Ambos se le quedaron mirando, Neji con una mirada seria y también con poca confianza mientras el rubio arrugo el ceño.

Bah, claro todo porque eres un Uchiha, ¿verdad? - comenzó a discutir.- para que lo sepas, seré yo quien rescate a Sakura-chan, es más podrías devolverte a la aldea porque no nos haces falta - termino aquel adelantando camino.

El pelinegro miro algo molesto a su compañero de equipo. Mientras a su vez, este era observado por el Hyuuga.

Uchiha avanza - ordeno entonces.- no te perderé de vista.

Así retomaron su caminata..

*En tanto*

Shikamaru, rápido, vaya eres muy lento - le criticaba Temari a su compañero temporal mientras iba recorriendo el entorno dando saltos de rama en rama e inspeccionando rápidamente.

El castaño de pronto paro en seco. La rubia se detuvo entonces y se devolvió para mirar en dirección a donde apuntaba la vista del chico.

¿Lo ves Temari? - pregunto este notando una "pequeña alteración" en el ambiente.

La rubia siguió mirando aquel punto. Nada, eso era lo que veía.

¿Qué cosa? - pregunto entonces la chica.

Shh - la callo entonces con su mano y salto hacia atrás a las sombras.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó. El agua tenía una especie de desviación y se abría en ese instante una especie de puerta. Vieron entonces como dos hombres salieron de allí; uno azul y el otro era mitad verde y mitad negro.

Tras salir de aquella abertura, seguido de varias posiciones de mano, esta se cerro ante los ojos asombrados de los ninjas escondidos. Shikamaru comenzó a pensar rápido, necesitaba una estrategia, aunque en ese momento lo más lógico era una retirada, sería mejor enfrentarlos en grupo.

Temari, nos iremos en cuanto comiencen a irse de nuestro perímetro.. -susurro entonces el castaño a la chica, causando además pequeños escalofríos en ella. Asintió.

Ambos Akatsukis comenzaron a caminar, lo malo es que fue en rumbo a donde se encontraban ellos. Ambos trataron de esconder su chackra, ralentizarlo para no ser hallados. Tan pronto pasados unos minutos y al no sentir más aquellos saltos y sus presencias, creyeron estar a salvo. Fue entonces que el chico soltó a su compañera y fue a donde vio salir a aquellos hombres. Comenzó a inspeccionar ese sitio. Primeramente solo mirando y luego se soltó su coleta para después lanzarse a nadar. Se dio cuenta de las corrientes, estaba bien protegida la zona y en pocos minutos volvió a la superficie para ver como Temari luchaba contra ambos hombres.

Mierda.. - se dijo así mismo para después ponerse en posición de batalla.- Kage mane no Jutsu! - grito entonces para intentar tomar la sombra de Deidara, fallando en su intento, pero capturando su atención.

Mientras los chicos ya habían decidido las parejas de algunos integrantes. Ahora solo faltaba ver cual de los dos se quedaría con Sakura y el que no la pudiera tener se quedaría con la otra chica a la que aún no se le había escogido un integrante.

Bien… -dijo el rubio.- hay dos posibilidades para ver quién se quedara con Sakura… La primera es preguntándole…

Y la segunda es a la suerte entre nosotros... -termino por el Itachi.

Prefiero la primera opción, o es que tienes miedo de ser rechazado Uchiha- dijo Deidara sintiéndose superior sin poder evitar sonreír.

Para nada de lo único que temo es que ella se ría en cuanto se lo propongas, pero bueno eso es asunto tuyo. -dijo este con arrogancia al rubio sonriendo de lado.

Uno de ellos echo a correr y el otro lo siguió a toda velocidad, llegaron a la habitación de las chicas, la abrieron entraron, sin embargo él se adelanto fue hasta donde se encontraban ahora las chicas sobre una cama mirándolos, se incoo frente a Sakura para poder decirle seriamente.

Te casarías conmigo? -pregunto sin mas y muy serio.

Los corazones de ambos palpitaban rápidamente y todo duro un segundo, el rostro del que los miraba se encontraba esperando la respuesta mientras que el de las chicas estaban con una expresión bastante asombrada...


	15. Deisaku (advertencia: limelemmon)

A la chica le brillaron los ojos y solo pudo reaccionar a abrazar al hermoso rubio que tenía en frente. Una lágrima que ahora era de felicidad recorrió su mejilla, la limpio de inmediato y luego miro a los ojos de Deidara.

Claro que si! -dijo llena de felicidad

Ambos se dan un dulce beso e Itachi, no se encontraba sorprendido, era claro que quería estar con ella pero que se casara con Deidara no significaba que la iba a dejar. Deidara no tenía idea de lo que él y ella estuvieron a punto de hacer, sólo sabía que a su amigo también le encantaba la chica. Las amigas de Sakura los miraban entre emocionadas y estupefactas. Sakura volteo a mirar Itachi, sin mas este la miro fríamente.

Te felicito Sakura! -dijo Ino abrazando a su amiga.

Así es! Felicidades -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Y.. ¿quién será la dama de honor? -dijo Tenten dejándose llevar por la emoción.

Emm.. bueno aún no lo he pensado.. -dijo nerviosa.- esto, acabo de dar el sí obviamente no eh pensado más allá de eso.

Las chicas rieron ante esto, cierto era y les produjo cierta gracia, todo pasaba demasiado rápido en verdad.

Bueno tengo unas noticias para ustedes chicas... -dijo Itachi esperando a ver la cara de las amigas de su amada.

Así es, para empezar, Sakura ya no dormirá aquí -dijo este mirando a su futura esposa, interrumpiendo a su compañero.

Sí y tampoco Ino -dijo Itachi mirándola con suma atención, pero disimuladamente.

QUE!? -dijeron todas menos Sakura ante la sorpresa que esto significaba.

Por que Ino ya no? -dijo con miedo y curiosidad la mayor de las chicas.

A Ino se le subieron los colores, tenía mucho miedo y se encontraba paralizada del miedo por la respuesta del Uchiha mayor. Además de que sabía lo que le había hecho a su clan y se volvía parte de él como Sakura de Deidara, podría terminar como el resto del clan del chico.

Pues porque es claro el propósito de todas ustedes aquí-dijo el pelinegro ahora paseando su vista, desde Sakura hasta Ino.

Todas abrieron los ojos y después de 5 segundos entendieron por el acontecimiento que paso con Sakura hace unos momentos.

Todas se casaran, así les guste o no -dijo Deidara aún abrazado a la cintura de la pelirosa.- Están aquí para que nuestros clanes no desaparezcan y que la organización se vaya haciendo más grande, fuerte, poderosa y se mantenga.

Y como es que Sakura pudo elegir!? -dijo Ino muy sorprendida y alarmada ante aquella noticia.

Por que la amo -dijo Deidara mirándola tiernamente.

Yo también te amo -dijo ella conmovida y abrazándolo

Ino, tú serás mi mujer y reestablecerás mi clan -dijo el Uchiha secamente.

La rubia se quedó inmóvil y no supo que decir simplemente se desmayó y callo en los cojines de la cama..

Todas sus amigas la observaron con preocupación y otras con temor por saber con quién de la organización tendrían que desposar.. El Uchiha miro a la chica de cabellos rosados, y pensó:

"bueno, no significa que no podamos tener una aventura" –pensó maliciosamente para si

Deidara se fue junto con Itachi y Sakura, la cual siguió a su futuro esposo a su nueva habitación, la cual antes se la había mostrado Itachi. Al llegar Deidara tiro a la kuonichi en la cama y este se tiro encima de ella abrazándola. Itachi, no quería ver algo así, por lo que cerró la puerta y se fue a otro lado de la guarida. Adentro se encontraban los dos besándose apasionadamente, llenos de lujuria, deseo y felicidad.

Sakura, se mía –dijo el rubio lleno de deseo y besando el cuello de su amada

La chica lo miro con pasión y empezó a besar su cuello, ambos comenzaron a desearse y Sakura le saco la capa y luego la polera y empezó a lamer su pecho, mientras que sus lamidos se alternaban con besos llenos de amor y lujuria. El chico se sentía realizado, realmente Sakura lo excitaba así que arranco su polera.

Ahora serás mía –dijo el muy desesperado

Empezó besando de su cuello hasta su torso, masajeo sus senos con sus manos pero sentía que el sostén de la chica estorbaba, así que se lo saco y comenzó a besar sus senos mientras que al otro lo masajeaba. La chica estaba muy excitada le encantaba lo que Deidara hacía con ella.

Ahh Deidaaaraa eres muy bueno –dijo ella sintiéndose llena de placer.

El chico se sentía cada vez más lleno de placer con la chica pero sin dar aviso alguno Sakura comenzó a masajear su miembro el chico se volvió mucho más excitado, lo estaba volviendo loco de placer.

Ohh Saaa..Saakuuraaa, noo, noo te detengas –dijo el sintiéndose cada vez más excitado

A la chica se le hacía difícil masajear el miembro de su rubio favorito si tenía puesta la ropa, por lo que rompió y se deshizo de los pantalones y boxers de el. Siguió masajeando el miembro y después de pocos minutos comenzó a lamerlo lentamente. Deidara gemía lleno de placer, y Sakura se contentaba con los resultados de su labor. Hasta que Deidara decidió que era turno de él complacerla, la tiro contra la cama como momentos antes y lamió lenta pero sensualmente uno de los senos de la chica mientras que su mano recorría la figura de su futura mujer.

Aaahh~ Deiidaaaraaa... -dice ella entrecortadamente disfrutando cada segundo.-

El chico baja hasta la parte inferior de la chica, le quita la falda y sus bragas. La mira lujuriosamente y se acerca y mete un dedo en la chica lentamente para no herirla. Al principio la kuonichi se incomoda pero luego le va gustando.. Deidara cada tanto aumentaba la velocidad y eso iba pasando junto a los gemidos de nuestra kuonichi.

Deidara pensó que ya era hora y miro a los ojos jade de su prisionera. Vio que para empezar esta era su primera vez y además sintió los nervios que esto le invadían. Deidara suspiro y se acercó al oído de la chica y susurro:

Sabes... terminaremos esto en otro momento - esto lo dijo tiernamente pero con algo de tristeza, él quería terminar lo que empezó

La chica se sonrojo y se alivió un poco porque estaba verdaderamente aterrada por más que de verdad quería tener ese tipo de relación con su prometido.


End file.
